


Who is Dante?

by Andrew_Peltier



Category: EXO (Band), La Divina Commedia | The Divine Comedy - Dante Alighieri
Genre: DanteInferno!AU, Debería estar estudiando, M/M, NoIdols, Que hago con mi vida
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-17
Updated: 2015-06-17
Packaged: 2018-04-04 20:35:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4151964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andrew_Peltier/pseuds/Andrew_Peltier
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hay muchas más maneras de llegar al Infierno que al Cielo.</p><p>Es algo tan obvio, los mil caminos pecaminosos de la vida. </p><p>Libre albedrío. </p><p>La mayor trampa jamás inventada. </p><p>O sino que se lo digan a Minseok.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Who is Dante?

**Author's Note:**

> " Oh vosotros los que entráis, abandonad toda esperanza "  
> Infierno, Canto III, sentencia 9

Hay muchas más maneras de llegar al Infierno que al Cielo.

 

Es algo tan obvio, los mil caminos pecaminosos de la vida.

 

Libre albedrío.

 

La mayor trampa jamás inventada.

 

O sino que se lo digan a Minseok.

 

Hay mucha gente que tiene la creencia que la muerte, El Más Allá, es una liberación para el alma; que con la eternidad por delante todo va a ser más fácil. Craso error.

 

Y es que el Infierno puede ser aún más competitivo que la propia Tierra. Los condenados se toman muy en serio su lugar en el Inframundo.

 

Todo se trata de una gran jerarquía y una corporación a gran escala que se divide en nueve Círculos (Dante fue un auténtico visionario de su tiempo), cada Círculo con sus propios abismos y diferentes castigos.

 

Pese a la opinión general, trabajar para el infierno no es sólo cuestión de crear el mayor caos y destrucción. No, no. Qué va. Se trata de promocionarse internamente, de caer bien a la gente adecuada, y de rellenar los impresos correctos para enviarlos a **_no-se-sabe-dónde_**. Ni siquiera en el propio Infierno te libras de la burocracia.

 

Minseok recuerda perfectamente su primer día, porque en el momento que la oscuridad a su alrededor se fue aclarando no necesitó preguntar dónde estaba. ** _S_ _abía_ ** que estaba muerto, no era una gran sorpresa. Ya había hecho las paces consigo mismo.

 

Hallarse rodeado de un montón de **_nada_ ,** en un lugar que obviamente no era el Cielo tampoco fue la gran cosa. 

 

Era un páramo desolado repleto de una bruma tan espesa que no alcanzaba a ver sus propios pies. No había que ser un genio para saber que el Limbo debía ser un lugar desprovisto de todo color; tenías que decidir si pasar la eternidad en la incertidumbre o arriesgarte a que juzgaran tu alma, para bien o para mal.

 

Esa tampoco iba a ser la novedad del milenio; tenía más que claro que cuando le llegara **_el momento_** se iba a quedar a tomar el té con Lucifer.

 

Así que sólo caminó recto por el portón y saludó a Caronte con los brazos abiertos.

 

Lo que no se esperaba era la estructuradísima organización infernal. ¿Dónde quedaban los lagos de lava en los que los condenados se retorcían y gritaban agonizantes? ¿Esos castigos innombrables con los que le asustaban de niño?

 

Todo ocurrió como un torbellino, una ráfaga de idas y venidas de un montón de gente que apenas era capaz de identificar.

 

Su destino era el Cuarto Círculo del Infierno; “ ** _aquí están condenados los avaros, que acumularon posesiones, y los pródigos, que las derrocharon._** ” Como fuera. Su pequeño viaje de placer por los alrededores del Infierno fue un montón comentarios de “ _tú no tienes que estar aquí” ,“estas lejos de casa, niño” ,“porqué te han dejado salir”_ acompañados de empujones y arrastrones por el Primer, Segundo y Tercer Círculo.

 

Recuerda pasar bajo una especie de arco y quedarse sin respiración durante un par de segundos; tropezando con sus propios pies y cayendo al suelo. Darse de morros con unos lustrosos zapatos de charol que ocupaban todo su campo de visión.

 

Tragó saliva por su seca garganta, y  dirigió su mirada por el negro traje de corte italiano, los inmaculados gemelos de plata, el clavel rojo como la sangre doblado en la solapa de la chaqueta y se topó con unos divertidos ojos ahumados. Parpadeó confundido. Ahumados. Sí. Literalmente. Los estrechos ojos oscuros estaban rodeados de una capa de maquillaje negro ahumada tan espeso que era casi una ofensa a la polución. Un sacrilegio a la elegancia. 

 

Casi tenía ganas de llorar.

 

Su primer encuentro con **_el jefe,_** su primer encuentro con Byun Baekhyun. El primero de un montón de malos recuerdos con los que tendría que cargar por el resto de la Eternidad. Y la Eternidad podía ser muy, muy larga. 

 

Casi se arrepentía de no haberse tirado al Estigia cuando tuvo la oportunidad. Pasar lo que le quedaba de tiempo a su alma inmortal nadando en El Olvido y siendo arrastrado por los remos de la barcaza de Caronte no parecía tan mala idea. Y más ahora.

 

Mientras se golpeaba la parte de detrás de la cabeza con la piedra de alabastro en la que estaba apoyado, pensó en todas las veces que casi acabó con su alma seccionada o casi le rebanaron la cabeza por las jugarretas a las que **_el jefe_** era tan aficionado de realizar en lugares en los que su jurisdicción no llegaba. También pensó en qué momento su jefe comenzó a odiarle tanto como para enviarlo a recoger a " _un potencial candidato_ " a las mismísimas puertas. Como si no tuviera nada mejor que hacer. Como si no se hubiera dejado el alma (es una manera de hablar) en los encargos  **de verdad**   que el jefe le asignaba. Como si el chiquillo que se acercaba a él con una sonrisa bobalicona y que se acababa de tropezar con sus propios pies (en un suelo completamente liso, por el amor de una madre), y que se recolocaba el tabique de la nariz de la que tendría que estar manando sangre como si de una fuente se tratara (si tuvieran sangre corriendo por sus venas), fuera su nuevo **_pupilo._**

 

O no, eso sí que no. 

 

Minseok sentía que sus ojos podrían salirse de sus cuencas. Estaba completamente paralizado, la sensación de que se moriría en cualquier momento.

 

Si pudiera volver a morir, claro.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Tenía muchísimas ganas de escribir esto, porque son una gran aficionada a la angeología y a la demonología, y mi alma clamaba por algo así.  
> Espero que guste o algo.  
> O no.
> 
> PD: CROSS TE QUIERO ~


End file.
